


Three Down, Two to Go

by The_Amazing_Giantess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, title refers to the Stages of Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Giantess/pseuds/The_Amazing_Giantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'challa's been going through a lot in those past few days, and can only be strong, and Tony going through his never ending pain is just what they need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Down, Two to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the showdown with Zemo but before the scene in Wakanda

It had been a long day for both of them.

Tony offered T'challa some space at the compound after everything with Steve, Bucky and Zemo.

“It’s ok if you don’t feel like going back yet, y'know?” Tony said when T'challa only responded with a blank expression; partly confused, partly still processing the last few days. Something about it seemed…familiar to him.

“I am a King now, Stark,” T'challa stated in his cool, calm way “my country will still need to be ruled regardless of any turmoil I may be feeling.” Yes, definitely familiar T'challa stared out the helicopter, lost in thought.

“Well, misery loves company right?” said Tony, forcing a smile. T'challa forces one in return, “If it’ll put you at ease, I’ll spend a night or two with you.” Another feeling passed over Tony, similar to familiar, but not quite. T'challa continued staring out the window.

–

Tony ordered pizza for himself, Rhodey and T'challa, and put away the leftovers when the latter didn’t leave the guest room. Once Rhodey retired to his own room for the night, Tony still felt wide awake and decided to distract himself by working on the blueprints for new braces for Rhodey.

Tony was jolted from his concentration when he heard footsteps in the kitchen. He calmed instantly when he saw it was T'challa. “You finally show yourself,” Tony said quieter than he meant to. “I suppose I’m not good at being ‘miserable company’ as you said” T'challa replied, not even bothering to attempt a smile.

Tony smirked, despite himself, “Come on over here, I could use some miserable company, and bring the pizza” T'challa smiled and went to the living room couch where Tony was, cold pizza in tow.

They ate in easy silence, letting the topic of insomnia float in the air. A few minutes pass and the silence gets heavier as T'challa watches Tony work. Tony breaks the silence once his hands begin shaking. 

“Your father seemed like a great man,” he said. “He was…” T'challa replied as tears fell down his face. “He was kind, powerful, caring and strong in every way…when I was younger I used to think he was invincible…” The tears kept falling and Tony’s own eyes began to water. “He still had so much to do, so much to teach me…” T'challa trailed off, soon uttering “it’s not fair” in Wakandian.

He felt Tony grip his shoulder. “I bet he’d be proud of you” he said through his own tears. T'challa wiped his face, “if he could see me now–” Tony gripped tighter, “he’d be so proud, what you’ve done in the past few days, for what you’ve been through takes most people years or entire lifetimes…”

Tony felt a pang in his chest and deep breath before continuing, “Wakanda better thank it’s lucky stars to have a king like you–” another deep breath “a legacy like yours…” he trailed off before resting his forehead on T'challa’s shoulder, continuing to take deep breaths. T'challa began rubbing Tony’s back until they both eventually fell asleep on the couch, the blueprints and pizza long forgotten.

–

T'challa is the first to wake and notices that he ended up on his back with Tony’s head on his chest. He absorbs the warmth in the moment before his phone rings in his pocket. 

He gets a call from Steve and Bucky informing them of their plan involving Wakanda. T'challa obliges and tells them they will go soon. His hand goes to Tony’s back a little while longer.

\--

Tony faces T'challa as he sees him off before his helicopter ride. “So about…last night…” he starts, kicking himself for both his phrasing and bringing it up at this moment. 

A true smile spread across T'challa’s face. “Thank you,” he said. “I truly don’t have any fears for my future as King…but as you said, the miserable do love company.” 

Tony began to smile himself. “Your father would be proud of you as well.” T'challa took Tony’s hands in his own and kissed them in a gracious gesture. Tony’s face heated and he quickly returned the gesture, being rendered speechless. 

T'challa kept his smile as he boarded the helicopter, “Take care” he said finally.

“Take care!” Tony replied, “Your majesty”

End


End file.
